muzukashii ai
by arimi-hime
Summary: he thinks she's annoying. she thinks he's annoying! sorry for them but they are truly married since birth. sasusaku and other major pairings
1. troublesome

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own naruto. And if anyone has told you any differently . . . lies, lies! They are all lies! Masashi kishimoto is the original owner!

Chapter 1:

Night descended upon the peaceful village of Tokyo, lulling its normally bustling streets into a peaceful slumber. Everybody were safely tucked away into their beds… snoring everyone, except for a young girl busy looking for some hotel to have an overnight every person in the yukari hotel turned their head to see such a lovely girl in their sight

She had emerald eyes her long bubble-gum pink locks were silky and almost reached her buttocks. Her curves were perfect and her boobs were quite noticeable. Her full lips were covered in a light red lipstick, her porcelain white skin was flawless, and her nails were trimmed perfectly with a natural colored nail polish on them. But unfortunately she is underage… AND really childish. She walked towards a middle-aged woman in the counter to check in "kombanwa! What can I do for you?" the woman asked politely as she can

"Do you have any vacant rooms that I can use … Uhm… as you can see I'm new her-" she was cut of by a loud shriek from a known voice

"AHHHH! SAKURA-CHAN!" Tenten shouted at the top of her lungs and waved her hand high in the air to be noticed… while hinata and ayumi followed behind. They ran and almost bumped at the other persons walking around. Finally they got to her.

"S-sakura chan we M-missed you" she said timidly while handing her the flowers that they bought for her.

"Yeah! Why didn't you inform us that you're going here? "Ayumi asked in a cheery tone.

"Uhm… Well guys I'm really glad to see you but I would like to surprise you that I'm here, who informed you?" she gave a wide smile while playing her hair.

"Its your Mom… who gave that news to us THROUGHT telephone anyways that's enough we should celebrate cause sakura-chan is back!" they made a group hug which last in 5mins. "Uhm… Excuse me miss but are you still going to check in?" she said breaking of the silence.

"No thanks I'd prefer to sleep in my friends house arigato!" they skipped happily helping their friend to carry her baggage. Her parents were working and also living in U.S.A. that's why she have no place to live in nowadays coz before she got an apartment that ends when she go to U.S.A to compete for the volleyball competition and also to meet her parents.

"So what happened to our school did something happen or I mean change when I get to U.S.A.?" she said while combing her hair (they were having a slumber party at Hinata's mansion)

"Well there is a certain Uchiha lad who transferred at our school and unfortunately he's our classmate" ayumi finished her sentence quickly

"Then what do you mean UNFORTUNATE are you saying that he's some kind of nerd or something…"she emphasized the word unfortunate while glancing back at the mirror

Tenten hugged her pillow before answering sakura's question "To inform you sakura-chan

Sasuke is the youngest son of the richest family in the whole world… and is the son of the owner of our school he transferred because he got kicked out in his school you know the school where highly branded families go…"she said unamused

"And to add more sakura-chan he is the school bully in our school now!" hinata added

"But one thing is… she really HATES girls, well I can really say that Sasuke IS cute he even has his own fanclub!" ayumi giggled

"Well okay it's a little bit late and we have classes tomorrow right?" sakura yawned and turned to her room." they all greeted their goodnight's and quickly got to sleep.

Sasuke cackled to himself as he watched the pink-haired female continue acting like a child, doing what she wanted when she wanted.

"Bizarre female… I think she's the right person to prank" he muttered under his breath

Naruto glared at his best friend "Sasuke-teme I know that you're up to something bad…"

Naruto tried to go to sakura to welcome her back to school as a sign of hospitality. It's their homeroom period so he can do anything he wanted and as we all know he is a close friend of sakura. Sasuke just followed the fox boy to where he was going.

"Sakura-CHAAAANN!" naruto called out getting the attention of the other people around.

"Ne naruto-kun what's up? So what happened to you and hinata-chan when I'm off" she smiled sweetly noticing someone at his back. A raven-haired man with onyx eyes.

"Sasuke!" neji called out

"Doshite?" he answered in a half-annoyed tone.

Shikamaru pulled him to the company "wanna play truth or dare? Well this is really troublesome…"he muttered

"why would I play that lousy game huh?" sasuke asked

"Oh! The great Uchiha is afraid of playing truth or dare" takeshi said mockingly

"I'm not"

"Then do it … lets play!" neji dared

"ok" he said in monotone 'I know you guys are up to something'

takeshi spinned the bottle immediately. All 4 of them were waiting for the bottle to stop spinning. The bottle spins slower and slower and it finally pointed to Shikamaru!

"heeeheeehee" takeshi laughed evilly

"sorry for you lazy-boy" neji smirked

"this is troublesome"

"truth or dare?" Sasuke asked "truth" Shikamaru retorted

"OK! What the craziest thing you have ever done?" takeshi asked. There was a long pause.

"well… hen I uhm… dressed as a pregnant woman in our play last year… I cant help it that's my role!" he blurted

The company burst out in laughter imagining Shika wearing a dress and was pregnant. After criticizing him neji took the turn of spinning the bottle soon the bottle spins slowly and points its tip to Sasuke.

"Uchiha, which do you prefer tru-" neji was cut of by takeshi.

"DARE!I know that you're a though guy so its settled you will have DARE!" takeshi exclaimed while Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

"then Its settled! I –will-be-the-one-to-give-his-challenge… you need to find the cutest girl for you who is in your taste… you will introduce yourself to her and kiss her in public" neji said quickly.

"hey didn't you forget that he HATES girls" Shika asked to neji but he didn't answer

"hn. I accept it"he said coldly

"good!"

Sasuke turned around looking for someone. He spotted a young girl happily chatting to her friends. He walked towards her confidently. Sakura looked up to see who is beside her.

" Hi! I'm Uchiha Sasuke" he smiled confident of his own way. But before sakura could say a word Sasuke pulled her wrist and kissed her gently on the lips.

Sasuke's fangirls flamed in anger and in jealousy. Some of the people applauded but was stopped

Sakura slapped Sasuke with all her might…

A/N

Well that's my first chapter on my first fic sorry for my grammar! pls. don't flame me and pls. Review now kindly click that purple rectangle there at the bottom left corner of your screen and click SUBMIT REVIEW

Arigato!


	2. this is the beginning

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own naruto. And if anyone has told you any differently . . . lies, lies! They are all lies! Masashi kishimoto is the original owner!

Thanks to those 4 persons who reviewed to me first! I'm really inspired because of you four!

Once again thanks to White-rosekiss, sportiegirl , lexy499 and last but not the least bloodruby… come wave your hands ! Well let's go now to the story

Chapter 2: this is the beginning

Her eyes in horror of what Sasuke did to her. Tears started to form into her emerald orbs .She was ashamed of herself that she ran away from the crowd gathering before her. A silver haired man reading a red-colored book happened to pass by, he was blocking the doorway that's why sakura had bumped on him and didn't mind to say gomen to her sensei. Instead she continued running along the spotless corridors of her school.

"Sakura-chan!" tenten tried to follow her friend but was stopped by kakashi.

"I will be the one to talk to her…"he said while glaring at the Uchiha behind him. He ordered his own students to go back to their seats and ordered neji and tenten to go back to their room.

Hinata and ayumi passed by Sasuke and hinata glared deathly at him. Sasuke just smirked at her. While Sasuke's attention was on hinata ayumi stepped on his right foot causing him to shout.

"ITTAI!" Sasuke shouted in pain massaging his swollen foot

hinata stuck out her tongue to him. "beh!" "Bastard" ayumi muttered while following her back to their seats

"this-is-troublesome" Shikamaru sighed as he go towards Sasuke. "Oi! Sasuke-teme are you okay?" naruto asked. Takeshi moved on their way.

"Damn it! Those are trying to piss me! I don't know that Neji's cousin acts like that and… takeshi's girlfriend too…" he muttered curses as he straighten himself up

"Ayumi is not my GF she's just my childhood friend!" Takeshi pouted.

Silence came into the room when kakashi entered with sakura. She quickly got off to her seat without saying any word.

"Ohayou! Kakashi-sensei!" the class stand up

"Ohayou kurasu! You may now take your seat" he greeted back

"Arigato kakashi-sensei!" the class sat quietly while waiting for their sensei to start discussing his topic.

"I'm really disappointed of what happened lately… I AM DOING EVERYTHING TO BE A NICE SENSEI AND THIS IS WHAT YOU WILL PAY ME BACK?" there is a sudden background change turning the school setting into volcanic setting.(just like lee and gai) the whole class sweatdrop. After a minute kakashi was back to his normal self again.

"ahem! Gomen… well as we all know the subject that I'm teaching is P.E. so you need to get changed and we will explore our youth's through basketball!" he said while posing in a nice guy pose with thumbs up.

In three minutes the class have dressed themselves into their P.E. uniform

The girls wear a white short sleeved shirt paired with red mini shorts that has a shit slit at the sides of it while boys wear something almost like the girls but longer shorts as I can say lower than their knee and a sleeved T-shirt.

PPPPPPPRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT! Kakashi's whistle started making loud noises inside the court.

"okay boys versus girl's and the game starts…"

"Now!" kakashi motioned his hands into the sign of jump ball well the girls picked sakura and boys picked Sasuke for the jump ball almost all of the students there knew that Sasuke is the super rookie in basketball all of them except sakura. At the count of three kakashi tossed the ball high into the air soon sakura and Sasuke jumped to reach it. The other students got ready to catch the ball when someone may pass it to them.

"I can't reach it" sakura gasped

Sasuke almost spiked the ball and the ball quickly goes to naruto, hinata tried to block him but she's so slow and naruto easily passed her. He shoot it effortlessly dodging every girl that blocks his way he is known for his lay up skills

They quickly got two points against girls Sasuke dunked, takeshi shoot it using 3-points

The girls were really exhausted. But NOT OUR pink haired gal.

Tenten is busy cooking for their activity in her H.E. class she is still blushing of what happened to her and neji lately…

_Flashback…_

_Tenten is humming a tune that her mother is always singing to her when she was young. She wasn't aware that some one had entered the dressing room coz she was enjoying her moment now suddenly the door where she is dressing opened revealing neji_

"_aaaah! Maniac!" she hit him with her bag_

"_tenten-chan! Gomen! Kurenai-sensei is looking for you…!"he explained while blocking her aim_

"_I don't know that you are such A PERVERT! Aaaaah!" she shrieked and him again _

_unfortunately for them the water faucet cracked at it looked like its raining inside the dressing room neji blushed as he saw the outline of her bra…_

_end of flashback…_

sakura fired up soon it looks like the girls are catching up!

The score is 36-38 the boys are ahead by 2pts. Sakura easily dodge at her opponents

Soon she was going face to face with Sasuke

"think about it … pinky!" he smirked as positioned himself in a defense stance.

"how dare you insult my hair color!" she thought angrily "well you're just jealous coz we will win dear-Sasuke" she managed to give him a sweet smile.

"well… I can say she looks pretty when she smiles or even when she's angry" his thoughts snapped when he saw her trying to shoot the ball. He quickly jumped as high as her to block it. But he almost tripped and landed to sakura.

THE BALL WAS ON AIR! 3… 2… 1…

PRRRIIITTT!

A/N hehehe! IM such a cliffhanger! Well is this chappie ok? Sorry coz I have sorta… writers block… well anyways pls review lav ya!

Ja!


	3. what

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own naruto. And if anyone has told you any differently . . . lies, lies! They are all lies! Masashi kishimoto is the original owner!

**Thanks to those who reviewed! Well sorry for the delay cause our exams are fast approaching and I need to review especially in math! Well I'm still thinking of the next chappie. I am apologizing to you all for my chap2 I know its really short! And I didn't elaborate the basketball part that good so again I am sorry…I am having a big problem that most of the writers encounter… "Writer's block…" well lets go on this chappie**

Chapter 3: what!

THE BALL WAS ON AIR! 3… 2… 1…

PRRRIIITTT!

The ball was shot perfectly into the basket. The girls hooray but to the two it looks like the time has stopped. They fall into a very suggestive position. Takeshi, naruto, Shikamaru and their other classmates jaw dropped as they saw the scene in front of them the girls hushed down and turned their attention to the couple. Sasuke was on top of sakura. The fall didn't hurt as much as Sakura had expected. "Ow—huh?" She opened her eyes to see what happened and ended up screaming, slapping Sasuke on the face.

"AHHHHH! Pervert!" she cried out as she saw their position

" hey! What are you talking about? I just blocked your aim so that we will win but unfortunately-" he was cut off by his sensei.

"okay! We have a tie! 38-38! Okay you can change your clothes now! All of you will have the same grades for this practical test! Class dismissed…"the went on their way to their dressing room and dashed to the canteen to buy their recess.

"guys!" tenten waved to her friends as she walked towards them.

They sat on the canteen table's side by side and chatted happily about what happened to their classes. Each of them eager to give stories even the three gals there are classmates…

"sakura-chan would you mind if you come with me to the mall later?" tenten asked

"doushite? Well its okay for me…"she answered

"well sakura-chan we forgot to tell you that the school play is fast approaching" hinata answered in Tenten's favor

"yeah! and we know that you will have the main role for our class play sakura chan! We all how good you are at acting!" ayumi praised her.

"Thanks guys.."

the four girls walked past every corner of the mall to find something good to wear in the plays that hey are going to have of course they were looking for dresses that fits the role that they will play.

"okay girls1 have you bought everything you need for your costumes you know, I don't want to go back again just because we forgot to buy something…" Sakura stretched a little and slung her arms across her friends.

"Hai! I think we better get going sakura-chan before trouble comes…"ayumi muttered pointing at her back.

The other three looked behind her and gasped of what they saw… Sasuke, naruto, Takeshi, Shikamaru and neji are heading towards them.

"HINATA-CHHAAAANNN! Naruto called out as he waved both of his hands in the air. Hinata then hid her cute face before her blush become tenfold.

Sakura's eyes narrowed "What! are you guys doing here? Are you following us?"

"Nope, then what are you girls doing here? " Sasuke smirked

"Che! Sasuke they are just window-shopping! Hahaha!" Takeshi answered Sasuke with a very irritating chuckle.

"Then why do we have these if we are _JUST_ window-shopping?" ayumi snapped

"this is troublesome"

"shut up" neji told Shikamaru then gazed at tenten she then feel irritated of him looking at her so see hid beside sakura and hinata.

"For your information _MY_ family owns this mall, so that means I that I can kick your ass outta here" Sasuke threatened

"and so If you really own this crap then fine do it!" sakura dared

While the two bickered at each other their companies left them alone without anyone of them noticing it.

"You see! They left me here alone! And its all because of you!" she blamed him and hit whacked him on his head.

"What the heck are you saying! Its not my fault!" he said as he backed a little

Little did they know that all of the people around them are watching their act. "uhm… hehehe!

Gomenasai… I think we better go know… excuse me" she dragged him along as fast as she could to escape the attention of the people gathered before them.

**Outside…**

"hn"

"ahhhh! Why am I such a very unlucky girl!" she wept

"My, my I don't know that your such a baby!" Sasuke teased

"I am not"

"yes you are"

"ahhhh! Can you pls. stop this crazy thing you're getting on my nerves!" she demanded as she walked away … Sasuke smirked and followed her. Soon she is in front of her apartment.

"sakura?…"

"why are you following me huh!" she shouted tempted to strangle him

"… IS THIS WHERE OU LIVE? HAHAHA! WHY ARE YOU LIVING IN THIS CRAP!" he almost choked as he laughed loudly he clutched his stomach as he laughed continuously.

"baka!" she spat as she turned over and go inside the apartment they walked on many steps and finally they came to the floor were sakura's room is. As Sasuke stepped inside he was amazed on how spotless her place is it was well furniture and it's not too small that you couldn't walk. Sakura went to her kitchen to get some food while Sasuke wondered around. He opened the door to her room and stepped in. Its walls has a pink wallpaper on it, her bed was soft and comfy with a pink comforter that is embroided with sakura petals there is nothing much inside it was the normal bedroom with cabinets, drawers and others…

"Sasuke don't you think you should go home now as you can see its almost 9:00 its already late.

"No its not… and I don't need to go back to our "house" now coz… I don't want to see my aniki…" he said in monotone.

"I don't know that you have a brother," she said as she cleared the table putting the dishes into the sink

"hn"

"Well sorry for you! HAHAHA! Remember that you are my best enemy and you cant stay here! Wakari imasu ka?" she snickered evilly and dragged him out , well… sasuke just groan in frustration

'I will come back… ' He thought slightly grinning

The morning breeze is up again and the sun is shining brightly as always… sakura woke up with a blurry vision of her pink colored room soon her vision was going fine… she looked around her room as she stretch her arms

"hey I don't remember putting a pillow beside me last night?…"she said looking behind the covers which reveals

"Sasuke!" she backed a little when she saw him half naked " what the heck are you doing? Sleeping IN MY BED!"

he groaned as her struggled to get up "ohayo…" was all he said. Suddenly the door opened…

"sakura-chan my dear I'm Back!" a middle aged woman entered without knocking. She froze as she saw Sasuke in the bed of her daughter half naked.

"mom…? Uhm… let me explain…"she tried to speak but was cut off by the woman.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY MUSUME! WHAT KIND OF GUY ARE YOU" she scolded Sasuke as she hit him with her bag.

"MOM! Nothing happened" she tried to control her.

"Haruno-san? As what she have said nothing happened okay…" Sasuke defended

a few minutes later…

"it's a shame…" her mother cried "I have given you everything you want and this is how you will repay me… I didn't dream that my daughter would be a young mother!" she cried again

good thing Sasuke already got home before sakura's mother can kill him.

Sakura sweat dropped " kaachan I assure you nothing happened so please stop crying, what's your purpose of coming here anyway?" she asked

"I have come here to inform you something…"

"important"

A/N okay this is It! Wish ya like It! By the way ya shouldn't miss the next chappie coz this is the start of some trouble! Okay please review! Arigato

Ja!


	4. serendipity

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own naruto. And if anyone has told you any differently . . . lies, lies! They are all lies! Masashi kishimoto is the original owner! And if I own naruto sasuke wouldn't be coming with Orochimaru group okay so please stop asking!

**Thanks to those who reviewed! Well sorry for the delay! Good for guardian angel 2l that he/she (sorry I don't know I you're a girl or boy) noticed how Sasuke got inside of her room cause he had gone out of her apartment right? Anyways here's the 4th chappie… enjoy!**

**Muzukashii ai : chapter 4- serendipity **

_Ding…dong…ding…(church bell rings…)_

"You may now kiss the bride" the priest said while looking at the two couples… 

Soon the bubblegum haired girl and the raven-haired boy leaned closer to each other

_Closer…_

_Closer…_

"yamero!" sakura cried while grasping for air quickly waking up before that silly nightmare of hers… she quickly dashed off and got to the bathroom to refresh herself up.

"Prepare to die Uchiha," she muttered

"Uchiha Sasuke! I'm goin to kill you! Ya freaking' asshole!" sakura shouted in the middle of the open court.

When suddenly… the ground was shaking… shaking because … of…

fangirls

annoying fangirls

moronic annoying fangirls

"Saaaasssuukkkkeeeee-kkkuuuuuuuuunnnn!" fangirls running towards him; drooling with saliva falling like waterfalls

"damn annoying high pitched voice!"

"uhm… what prank should to sakura huh…" he thought gloomily as run and run and run and run and run and run and run

when...

BUMP

BAM

KALABOGZ!

He hit something

no!

someone!

someone...

soft

smooth

and

and

"hey its sakura!"

intensity growing…

SHE pushed him…

Veins popping at her enormous forehead

Really, really tempted to strangle him…

"HOW DARE YOU! FIRST YOU GOT MY FIRST KISS, SECOND YOU SLEPT WITH ME IN ONE BED AND NOW YOU BUMPED ME… HEY! MAY I ASK HOW DID YOU GET INSIDE MY ROOM? ALL I KNOW IS THAT I HAVE PUSHED YOU OUT… I NEED YOUR EXPLAINATION NOW!" she shouted at his ear

"bizarre female…" he muttered as touched his ear which was almost deaf of the contact.

"Sasuke-kun are ya' alright?" fangirl 1 asked motioning towards him

"stop it! Can't you see he's not ok! Oh my dear Sasuke-kun let me kiss you so that you will be ok…" fangirl 2 offered

"nooo! I'll do that for you!"

"no me!"

"who said that you're the one to kiss him I know Sasuke-kun will prefer to kiss me than you"

"CAN YOU PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP! IF YOU HAVE NOTHING TO DO HERE THEN LEAVE!" he thought that they would stop when he scold them but instead they got even crazier…

"Ssssssssaaaaaaaaaasssssssssuuuuuuuuukkkkkkkeeeeeee-kun!"Soon more fangirls bolted towards him, luckily Sasuke and sakura escaped them coz… they are busy looking for him that they didn't notice he just escape.

'_Why don't they disperse?' _he ask him self while he walks straight to his class room.

Sakura entered to her classroom and found it empty. Well, most of the boys are inside, Hinata and ayumi too. Well tenten is inside their classroom, as we all know she is one year older than them right?

"Ohayo!" she greeted while the boys greeted back while blushing. "Ohayo, sakura-chan."

"Like… Where's the others?" she asked while she scan the whole room. Yawning boys, loud mouthed, cool, playing with bugs, and some of them are doing some boy stuff.

"Hey, Sasuke! Wanna arm wrestle with me?" a blonde fox boy exclaimed that made Sasuke challenged.

"Feh! You'll lose again, suck-o!" Sasuke exclaimed back.

"Haha! Oh yeah? Do it!"

"Your on, Naruto" he growled while he shook his head slowly and walked toward Naruto's next chair. They both made their poses.

"hey! Teme! You didn't tell me that you slept with sakura-chan last night huh! Howdya do it?" the fox boy whispered with a toothy grin

"I entered her room using the window okay do you want to start or not?"

"Of course I want!"

But before they could start…

"Ahem!" they all looked at the door and saw Kakashi in front of their classmates. Some sissy and prep girls giggled. "Go back to your seats," Kakashi ordered walking toward in front.

"Ohayou kakashi-sensei!"

"Ohayou" he muttered nonchantly as he motioned his students to sit down. The class is silent nothing much happened in their homeroom time he read his fave book all the time. soon the school bell rang signaling the start of their first period class.

Algebra…

All the students think that algebra is the most boring subject evah! Their wavy haired female sensei with blood red eyes walked inside the room without any word.

"Ohayou Kurenai-sensei!" they stood up as a sign of respect.

"Ohayou, our topic for today is the Cartesian coordinate system "

Their sensei started to write thing at the blackboard while she is discussing. The students groaned as their weird sensei started making her words in mathematical proper.

"plot the points A(-3, 2), B(-4,-5), C (1,3, D(2,-4) and E(0,5) Locate the abscissa along the x-axis and the ordinate along the y-axis through these locations; draw the imaginary line s perpendicular to the axes. The intersection is the point corresponding to the ordered pair." she said quickly (hey don't think that I am a math wiz! I just copied that in my algebra book. Nyahaha!)

The rest of the day ran smoothly as I can say… and now its dismissal time

'Only a few minutes and I can go home, no more fangirls please no more!' he prayed in his thoughts

he snapped out of his thoughts when he saw the Haruno running.

"Haruno"

"yeah what!" she retorted

"you need to come with me coz my parents want to uhm… meet you" he said in monotone as he tugged her .

**Uchiha mansion…**

"Touchan, kaachan? What are you doing here? Touchan I thought that you're still on business?" she said in a confused tone

"Not now, musume there is a little thing here that we need to discuss"

"and what's that going to do with me? Kaachan you said that you hate Sasuke right go on kill him if you want!" Sakura said with her exquisite voice

"musume I don't know that he is Sasuke that's why I judge him that way…"her mother said

"So what if he is Sasuke or not whats going to do with you?"

"HE'S GOING TO BE YOUR HUSBAND YOU KNOW!" Uchiha fugaku's voice roared like thunder as he shouted at the young Haruno.

"h-he's going to be what?" sakura throwed a death glare at Sasuke. Well for him he just smirked.

"I know this is one of your prank's uchiha!"

"no its not musume…"his father said

_Flashback…_

_baby giggles_

"_shichiro-kun what do you think should we name her" sakurako asked her husband. Playfully stroking her little daughter's hair._

"_sakura…" he said looking happily at his daughter. _

_The two couples had cut their conversation when they heard a soft knock. "Come in" shichiro said a little bit loud so that they can hear it from outside._

"_how's the new dad goin shichiro-kun?" a chocolate brown haired man chuckled as he entered the room with her wife, a maid and two sons _

_the raven haired woman was holding the hand of her 10yr old son and the maid was carrying the their 1yr old child._

"_sakurako-chan? What's your cute little daughter's name?" Mikoto looked at the baby and was amazed of her beauty_

"_we decided to name her sakura…"she retorted. While the girls are chatting the boys are planning of something really serious…_

"_As you can see I really loved my daughter very much … I have decided to engage her to your youngest son… I just want to be sure that she will have a bright future… I'm willing to wait for your approval…" shichiro said seriously not looking to his childhood friend._

"_Its okay to me I have come to say this to you too!" the man laughed_

"_arigato! Fugaku-kun Then It's settled" _

_end of flashback…_

"what!" sakura shouted , shocked of what she heard.

"now, now temper down sweetie…Its for your own good"sakurako comforted her daughter

"for MY own good It looks like you are selling me!" she cried and stormed off outside.

**A/N **

**Hi it's me again! Nyahaha! At last I finished this crap's 4th chappie. Sorry for the looooong delay coz I'm busy drawing something out there! Anyways please wait for my pal's fanfic I think they are still writing it. CRISTY, MITCH BILISAN NIYO NAMAN! Hey wait! please read this fic entitled "RICEBOWL: kunoichi on the move!" it was written by my friend Karen (ah! I forgot to put a review to her fic!) is this an endorsement or what? Hey the Uchiha parents names there are true but the Haruno parents lets just say that I made their names.Ne! Minna's! Do you think this is a lousy chappie? Okay just review so that I will know what you think.**

**Arigato minna's!**

**Ja!**


End file.
